To je butelka tego nie ogarniesz cz. 8
Fakt że Beast zaczął warczeć niezbyt zdziwił demonicę- w końcu jej pupil niedawno wyszedł z kąpieli, a wtedy bywał poddenerwowany. Salai siedziała więc sobie na kanapie czytając rozszerzoną wersję "Harry Putter i Więzień Piwnicy: Hardcore Edition" nie spodziewając się właściwie że ktokolwiek mógłby jej przeszkodzić. Kiedy jednak Beast rozprostował skrzydła, by z rykiem wylecieć przez okno, dziewczyna zrozumiała że coś jest nie tak. Szybko włożyła zakładkę w miejscu gdzie skończyła lekturę, by nie przegapić kluczowych elementów fabuły (do czego jeszcze służyła różdżka Puttera?) i wybiegła przed posesję. Pierwszą jej reakcją było mocne zdziwienie: brama była szeroko otwarta a po jej zwierzaku nie było śladu. Chwilę później zdziwienie zostało zastąpione przez zdenerwowanie, żeby nie powiedzieć wk#rw. Oto stał przed nią, lekko unoszący się w powietrzu, chwiejący się Vulaus. - Excuse kuv, qhov twg yog qhov bay?( Przepraszam, którędy na zatokę?)- spytał Vulaus po czym westchnął ciężko. Wpływ trunku sprawił że język zaczął mu się plątać: zamiast rozpocząć rozmowę normalnie, zaczął mówić w języku Hmong. Nie było możliwości żeby rozmówczyni go zrozumiała. - Yuav ua li cas niam ntiav Bay? (Jaką k#rwa zatokę?)- odpowiedziała w tym samym języku Salai, zaskakując tym lekko członka Konklawe. Nigdy by się nie spodziewał po demonicy znajomości tak odległego języka. Vulaus kaszlnął kilkukrotnie, po czym wyłączył Buty Grawitacyjne i opadł na równe nogi. Co prawda trząsł się lekko, ale utrzymywał równowagę. - Po...postaram się teraz mówić ogólnie rozumianym językiem.- powiedział Vulaus.- Z moich informacji wynika że ostatnimi czasy grupa z CreepyTown odnalazła małą zatoczkę z czystą wodą. Chciałem dowiedzieć się którędy mogę się do niej dostać? Salai zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Czysta woda, w CreepySea? Niezły żart. Chociaż ostatnio... - Aaaa...to było tam gdzie walczyliśmy ze Straszliwą Piątką!- odpowiedziała Salai.- No i tam znalazłam pieniek! - Niechaj tak będzie....- powiedział Vulaus, lekko zaskoczony. Nijak nie mógł dostrzec związku przyczyniowo-skutkowego pomiędzy zatoką a kawałkiem drzewa, do którego demonica miała sentyment. - Wszystko ci opowiem Vualusu.- odpowiedziała miłym głosem Salai. Demonica doszła ostatnio do wniosku że musi być mniej aspołeczna i impulsywna, bo jeszcze ludzie coś sobie pomyślą i przestaną ją zapraszać na imprezy. Kto wtedy będzie tańczył na żyrandolu? - Vulausie.- powiedział krótko Kronikarz. - Oj tam.- odpowiedziała Salai machając lekceważąco ręką.- Usiądziemysobie przy kominku i poczytamy książeczki. Tylko muszę znaleźć Beasta... Jakby na dźwięk słów demonicy zwierzak pojawił się tuż za nią- nie przypominało to jednak zwykłego lądowania które stwór umiał zrobić nawet z zawiązanymi oczami. To było bardziej jak uderzenie meteorytu- Beast z impetem uderzył całą swoją masą w ziemię, a fala uderzeniowa przesunęła lekko zdziwioną Salai. Demonica przyjrzała się stworowi. Beast leżał nieprzytomny i poobijany- co prawda nie było widać żadnych poważniejszych ran, ale mimo wszystko ktoś skrzywdził jej zwierzaka! - Długo spadał...- zauważył Kronikarz. Salai odwróciła się i wbiła swój pełen nienawiści wzrok prosto w członka Konklawe. - To ty mu to zrobiłeś tu złotod#pny, j#bany k#rwiszonie matkoj#bco jeden?!!!-wydarła się na niego wściekła demonica. - Matko co?- spytał zdezorientowany Vulaus. Rozumiał wściekłość stojącej przed nim dziewczyny, ale co miał zrobić? Stwór się na niego rzucał. - Ja ci pokaże gnojcu!!- wydarła się Salai po czym rozprostowała skrzydła i wbiła się w powietrze. Będący cały czas na dole Vulaus patrzył na to niewzruszony.- Ostateczna technika Salai!! Wtem coś zaczęło się dziać. Przez liczne okna neowiktoriańskiej rezydencji zaczęły masowo wylatywać jakieś rzeczy. Jak gdyby wiedzione jakąś tajemniczą siłą w stronę Salai leciały setki tysięcy różnorakich magazynów, książek czy obrazków o podtekście jawnie homo-erotycznym. Zaczęły się one formować nad głową demonicy w jedną, wielką kulę. Była ona na tyle duża, że zasłaniała Vulausowi niebo. - To naprawdę osoliwy dzień.- stwierdził Vulaus patrząc na wszystko bez jakichkolwiek emocji. - Atak 192837465 Yaoi-artów!!- zakrzyknęła Salai, po czym wycelowała palcem w stojącego cały czas w tym samym miejscu Vulausa. Wtem, na rozkaz demonicy, olbrzymia kula niczym pocisk ruszyła w Vulausa, obejmując atakiem jednak całą rezydencję. Demonica zobaczyła z jak ogromną prędkością i siłą uderzył jej ostateczny atak- wszystko objął potężny huk uderzenia, po którym cała okolica została wręcz utopiona w kilkunasto-metrowym morzu Yaoi. Nie martwiła się o leżącego niedaleko Beasta- on z pewnością nawet nie zauważy różnicy. Co innego Vulaus. Ciekawe czy w ogóle przeżył. Salai spojrzała na miejsce w którym powinien stać Kronikarz i przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. W miejscu gdzie powinno być największe stężenie Yaoi stał Vulaus a wokół niego była całkowicie pusta przestrzeń. Demonica nie mogła uwierzyć- ostateczna technika okazała się fiaskiem. - Wystarczy że powiesz mi gdzie jest zatoka i zakończymy te komedie.- powiedział członek Konklawe, rozglądając się wokoło. Doszedł do wniosku że dziewczyna powinna ograniczyć sprośne magazyny pełne męskich sylwetek. - Ja ci zaraz zakończę!!- wydarła się Salai, po czym dobyła swojej Kosy i zanurkowała w powietrzu. Była szybka. Nawet bardzo- zaledwie w dwie sekundy była tuż przed Kronikarzem a jej Kosa niemalże dotykała jego policzka. Vulaus był już na jej łasce. - Naprawdę mi się śpieszy.- pomyślał Vulaus po czym od niechcenia pacnął Salai w głowę. Demonica została wręcz przygniecona atakiem Kronikarza. Wrażenie było takie jakby spadła na nią rozpędzona ciężarówka- demonica natychmiast została wbita w ziemie przez siłę członka Konklawe. Jej twarz była kilka centymetrów pod ziemią a ciało rozwalone jak gdyby dziewczyna próbowała zrobić aniołka na śniegu. - Uh, wybacz.- powiedział Vulaus, zaskoczony własną siłą.- Nie chciałem aż tak... - J#b się.- powiedziała spod ziemi łamanym głosem Salai. - Więc...zatoka...- zaczął Vulaus. - Na wprost i za wielkim dębem w prawo. - Zrozumiałem.- odpowiedział Vulaus, szerokim krokiem obszedł demonicę. - D#pek.- powiedziała zrezygnowanym głosem Salai. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures